fahrlendfandomcom-20200213-history
Xerce
Xerce is the main antagonist of the Fahrlend single player RPG series, and is the main antagonist of almost every game in the series. He has multiple forms that he can turn into and is present in multiple dimensions of the Fahrlend universe. Role Xerce is the main antagonist in almost every Fahrlend game to date. He is an evil demon god obsessed with corrupting land to establish his own empire in the reality dimension. Xerce is present in multiple dimensions, and has different forms because of this. Xerce of the Corruption Xerce of the Corruption was the demon god whom corrupted the land of Fahrlend and banished them off the face of the Earth in Fahrlend: Corruption. He then watched over the land in the horror dimension of cruelty, which is where Xerce of the Corruption holds his fortress. When Hero defeats Xerce, instead of sealing him, he kills him, allowing Xerce to be resurrected. In Fahrlend: The Great Myst*, Xerce of the Corruption creates a mirrored version of Fahrlend titled "Dnelrhaf" and slowly begins to corrupt it. After shattering the great crystal, he spread a great mist across the land known as "The Great Myst." The mist corrupted the land and those in it, leaving Hero to save it from eternal control by the demon god. When Hero defeats Xerce, he, this time, with the power of the great crystal, seals him in the horror dimension of cruelty, rendering Xerce of the Corruption unable to escape and affect the real world. Xerce, God of War Xerce, God of War was the great God who promised the three kingdoms of Fahrlend a restoration to the plentiful trade they used to have before the trade market crashed in Fahrlend: Invasion. The promise had one request from Xerce: build a new fourth kingdom for him to rule from. After the fourth kingdom was built, he proceeded to corrupt the villagers of the three kingdoms and take control of Fahrlend. Xerce took the God of Plenty's soul (Asmera) and stored it in a conch shell before tossing it down the river stream. Hero would eventually find this conch shell and embark on his quest to destroy Xerce. In Fahrlend: Invasion, similar to Fahrlend: The Great Myst, the main antagonist is referred to as the "great God" or "evil God" until towards the end of the game. Forms Xerce takes many forms across the series, most of which are seen in boss battles. Xerce's main form is seen in almost every game in the series, and is represented by a Wither Skeleton in game. Enhanced Xerce Xerce's enchanced form turns him into a powerful archer with fast speed. The form is represented by a Skeleton in Fahrlend: Corruption, and a Stray in Fahrlend: The Great Myst*. Xercian Xercian is the ultimate form of Xerce in which he turns him into the Wither. This is usually his final form, as seen in the game Fahrlend: Corruption in which the Wither is the final boss. Games Category:Characters